


Happy Howlidays

by TalesLikeAPussyCat



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Puns, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesLikeAPussyCat/pseuds/TalesLikeAPussyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana has a dog, that she left in the care of Ernst. Everything is fine until  Wendla's christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Howlidays

So maybe Ernst shouldn’t have agreed to watch Ana’s golden retriever puppy Ali, while she was out of town for holiday. 

It started out perfectly fine with walks to the park everyday and playing catch, and curling upon the sofa to watch television at night. 

Of course, Ernst forgot about his plans for the last day of holiday break. This was the first time Ernst was invited to his classmate Wendla’s apparently annual holiday party, and he wanted to make a great first impression. Cue Ernst frantically running around his small apartment, as he tried to pick out an outfit that would blow everyone’s socks off. Once he settled on a bright red sweater with a reindeer on it and black jeans, Ernst glanced at the clock. 6:30. 15 minutes late. Ernst sighed as he raced out of the house, barely tripping over his own feet. About two seconds later he realized he forgot to lock the door, so he looped back around to shut the door and lock it. As he sprinted the 2 blocks it took to get to Wendla’s apartment, he could have sworn he herd barking behind him.

“Wendla, I’m so sorry I’m late,” Ernst almost yelled at her once she opened the door to a party in full swing.

“It’s ok,” she said inviting Ernst inside. Right before he entered the apartment there was a sudden pressure on his right shin. Ernst glanced down to see a flash of gold run straight into the apartment. OH no. I’m screwed, Ernst thought to himself as he entered Wendla’s apartment.

Wait, I’m here in a place with a lot of people I don’t really know, which excludes Wendla and Ana. WAIT ANA’S HERE. She is going to kill me once she realizes I accidentally brought her dog to a party. Ernst sends himself into panic mode. Realizing people were staring at him, he tried to slow down his breathing as he shuffled towards a corner and started to look for Ali.

He checked the kitchen, the patio, Wendla’s room, her roommate’s room, and the main sitting area. There wasn’t a trace of Ali anywhere. It took everything Ernst had, not to flop onto one of the sofas and cry. Ernst decided to go sit in a corner and admit defeat.

“Hey Ernst. This is Hanschen from my biology class, and both of you are looking pretty unhappy at my party, and that isn’t going to fly,” Wendla said popping out of nowhere. “So, talk to each other and I will come back with hot chocolate later.” Just as quickly as Wendla appeared, she vanished leaving Hanschen in her wake. 

In the awkward silence that followed, Ernst tried to think of things to say but the only things that could come to mind were Hanschen’s her, the sinfully skinny jeans he was wearing, and the fact that Ali was still missing. Ernst figured the third option would be better for conversation.

“Do you know Ana?” Ernst finally asked at the same time Hanschen asked, “Are you Rudolph? Because you are sleighing me.”

“UM your question first. Of course I know Ana, What about her?” Hanschen answered a little to quickly to hide any of the awkwardness he didn’t want to admit he felt.

“Well not about her, her dog Ali,” Ernst said apprehensively, as Hanschen visibly relaxes. “I was watching her while Ana was on a trip, and she somehow followed me to this party. I can’t find Ali anywhere. So why are you here?”

“What?” Hanschen asked.

“Well Wendla said we were unhappy at her party. You know my story, so why are you here in Grumpsville?” 

“I don’t really know any one here, and….” Hanschen started as a yap came from under his sweater. “You pick now to bark, don’t you Ali?” Hanschen mumbled to his sweater. 

“ALI!!!! I THOUGHT I WAS A DEAD MAN!!” Ernst yelled causing everyone in the room to turn their attention to him and Hanschen, as he dragged the dog out from under Hanschen’s sweater and scratched behind her ears. Ernst released Ali to wander back over to Ana, who looked incredibly happy to see her puppy, and the hugest grin was painted across Ernst’s face.

“Well that was eventful, but look at the time. Holiday break is almost over, and my sweater has mistletoe on it. Do you want to kiss me?” Hanschen asked.

“You hid a dog from me, that I was looking for the entire amount of the party that I was here for, and almost caused me a panic attack,” Ernst said with a slight twinge of anger in his voice.

“Ok let me start over,” Hanschen started. “I’m sorry I hid a dog from you for the entire amount of the party you were here for, and I really enjoyed talking to you. I hope you can forgive me, and may you have a happy rest of your howlidays.”

Hanschen started to walk away, until he was stopped by Ernst’s arm on his shoulder. “I forgive you, you incredibly attractive nerd, and if your sweater has mistletoe on it, maybe we could…” the rest of Ernst’s sentence was drowned out, as Hanschen pulled him into a kiss.

Ernst realized he should watch Ana’s dog way more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so if this looks familiar, its because I posted it on tumblr then ended up deleting the blog it was on. So yeah this is actually me, If I plagiarized anyone It was my self.  
> Also this was written around christmas so...  
> Hope you liked it.  
> :)


End file.
